An electromagnetic valve disclosed in Patent Document (JP 2004-286097 A) is a device capable of switching a flow pathway in which a working fluid flows. According to the electromagnetic valve of the Patent Document, at the time of non-energization thereof, a pressure of the working fluid causes a ball valve to open an inflow valve port and close a discharge valve port. At the time of energization of the electromagnetic valve, an electromagnetic force from a solenoid portion causes the shaft to be driven toward the ball valve and press the ball valve. Thus, the ball valve moves to open the discharge valve port and close the inflow valve port.
In the electromagnetic valve of the Patent Document, a pressure applied to the ball valve increases when a supply pressure of the working fluid increases. Thus, a necessary force for driving the shaft to close a communication passage and causing the fluid to flow from an inflow passage to a discharge passage may become large. In order to enhance the force for driving the shaft, a large solenoid portion may be required, and an entire size of the electromagnetic valve may become large.